


Alpha House Snapchat Series

by Mayalaen



Series: Alpha House 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Photographs, Rough Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the Alpha House 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

This is an extension of the Alpha House 'Verse and will include very explicit/NSFW photos in Snapchat style along with short explanations/fanfic/blurbs. These scenes aren't included in the written series, but should be considered part of the 'verse.

Please be warned these photos are very **explicit and NSFW and include pornography** with descriptions thereof.

Just like I've done with the Tumblr Ask Box Requests, I'll include pairings and warnings/tags in the notes section of each chapter to make it easy to skip those you're not interested in. Some will be very kinky and others very vanilla, and this will include slash, het, and femslash.

For right now I'll be including Benny, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Nick (Lucifer), Kevin, Dean, Sarah, Charlie, and Crowley, but I might include the Primes in future chapters.

The pictures in this series are not mine. I have merely cropped them and added text, keeping the faces out of the picture to give the illusion of SPN characters in those roles.

These were first posted on Tumblr, and if you'd like to follow the series there instead, you can find tagged as [Alpha House Snapchat Series](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/tagged/alpha-house-snapchat-series).

 *** * * Please Note * * ***  
I would suggest not following the source links below each manip unless you have good virus protection. The sources were only linked to cover my ass, not to share good porn sites with you. None of the files used for this series are mine, but were all found on porn sites, manipulated/cropped/whatever by me, and Snapchat captions were added by me. I don't own any of them.


	2. In Nothin' But His Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas jerking off for Dean and Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Dean/Castiel/Gabriel, masturbation, mutual masturbation, dirty talk, come play, fingering.

  
[source](http://www.justusboys.com/)

Gabe gets a good picture, then sets his phone on the nightstand before leaning back and pulling his cock out through the slit in his pajama pants while Cas slowly strokes himself. Dean’s so close that Gabe’s right elbow is brushing against Dean’s side.

“Yeah, like that,” Dean says, voice already deep with arousal. “Play with your balls, Cas.”

Gabe slaps Dean’s right hand away so he can wrap his hand around Dean’s erection, stroking him. Dean doesn’t hesitate to reach over and stroke Gabe with his left hand.

“Pull on ‘em,” Gabe says to Cas.

Cas hisses as he pulls his balls, a little bit of pain making his cock jerk in his hand, legs spreading a bit more.

“Suck on your fingers,” Dean says, giving Gabe’s cock a squeeze.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Gabe says, totally on board with Dean’s idea.

Cas closes his eyes as he sucks on two fingers, his other hand still oh his cock. He makes it messy, much louder than he used to be when it comes to performing. No longer as unsure of himself in the bedroom now that he has two mates who can’t get enough of him.

“Fuck yourself,” Gabe says. “Two fingers.”

Cas reaches down and circles his hole with his middle finger before pushing inside. He whimpers, back arching off the bed. “Like that?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says, “just like that.”

“Faster,” Gabe says.

“Yes, sir,” Cas says.

Dean feels Gabe shiver against him. “You gonna blow already?” he asks.

Gabe winces. “He’s fuckin’ hot,” he says in his own defense.

“I wanna come!” Cas says, as if they were considering leaving him hard all night. He lifts his head off the pillow and gives them his best puppy eyes.

“Fuck your fist,” Gabe says. “Fuck it so hard your ass lifts off the bed.”

Cas does as he’s told, ass clenching as he fucks up into his first, tips of his fingers fucking in and out of his hole. “Please! I wanna come! Please!”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean whines as his hips jerk and he starts coming.

Gabe strokes him faster, making a tighter fist as Dean growls and his head hits the headboard.

“Please!” Cas begs. “G-Gabe, please! I wanna come!”

“C’mon, Cas, come for us,” Gabe says.

“Oh! Oh, Gabe! Dean! Yeah! Oh, yeah!” Cas cries out as his whole body tenses, his ass coming off the bed, legs straining as he paints his stomach with his release.

Gabe’s so busy watching that he doesn’t realize what Dean’s doing until he feels warmth around his cock, Dean sucking him down. Gabe comes with a shout, grabbing a handful of the sheets and nearly ripping them.

Dean pulls of and grins at him. “That was hot.”

Gabe chuckles. “Let’s go clean him up,” he says as he pulls himself up and crawls over to Cas.

Cas moans as they lean down, each of them taking a side, and lick Cas’ belly clean.


	3. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts off slow and ends in a night with everybody enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags/Warnings for This Chapter:** Benny/Sam/Castiel/Gabriel/Dean/Sarah/Charlie in various combinations, including slash, het, and femslash, spanking, anal sex, vaginal sex, group sex, rough sex, rimming.

  
[Source](http://pdofficial.tumblr.com/)

**Gabe:** It started out with Benny waiting for us in our bed, but after everybody else heard Cas moaning, it turned into something for everybody in the house. Cas and Nick started sparring and getting into it while the girls stripped and cheered them on.

  
[source](http://manhuntdiario.com/2014/08/antonio-da-silva-films-el-porno-que-no-es-porno/)

  
[source](http://kennyswidow.tumblr.com/)

**Dean:** Sam pantsed Benny, so Benny tackled him, pulled his jeans and underwear down, and started smacking Sam’s ass.

 **Benny:** After that we all just started fucking, and by morning Nick was too tired to get out of bed.

  
[source](http://bananaguide.com/article/92813/gabriel-clark-fucks-william-cocky-boys)

  
[source](http://xxxdessert.com)

  
[source](http://cocksurepost.tumblr.com/)

  
[source](http://xxxdessert.com)

  
[source](http://www.weixinjinghua.com/)

**Cas:** I’m still sore this morning.

 **Sarah:** Yeah, but it’s a good sore.

 **Charlie:** Hell, yeah. Gabe made me come twice.

 **Sam:** My ass is sore, but not because it got fucked.

 **Nick:** You big baby. You liked it. Admit it.

 **Sam:** Yeah. So? I can’t milk it to get sympathy?

 **Benny:** Of course you can, darlin’.


	4. Hold Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries erotic spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Nick/Cas, erotic spanking, voyeur!Gabe.

  
[source](http://www.reluctantyoungmen.com/)

**Gabe:** Cas wasn’t really into spanking, but Nick convinced him it would be really hot, so Cas agreed. Nick gave him an apology blowjob afterward because Cas didn’t really get a kick out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Sam cuddle, Benny paddles Dean's ass, and Benny fingerfucks Gabe's hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Sam/Benny, cuddling/bed sharing, paddling, Gabe/Benny, fingering, anal fingering, voyeurism.

  
[source](http://johnnyplayboy1.tumblr.com/)

**Gabe:** Dean thinks nobody else knows these two are in love, but it’s obvious. They’re adorable and I can’t wait until they realize it themselves.

  
[source](http://www.reluctantyoungmen.com/)

**Gabe:** I can’t believe Dean said yes, and the look on Benny’s face was freakin’ adorable. So far Dean’s holding position, but he’s squirming and making these noises that have Benny moaning and adjusting himself between strikes. My dick’s hard and I’m taking this picture one-handed. Cas can’t stop staring at Dean’s red ass. Once Benny’s done, I’m going to fuck Dean’s ass. I wanna feel the warmth of that red ass as I come inside him.

  
[source](http://www.lucasentertainment.com)

**Dean:** I grabbed Gabe’s phone to take this pic. It’s just so fuckin’ hot, watchin’ Benny push his fingers into Gabe’s hole. Cas is next to me on the bed, and we can’t stop watching. Gabe’s whimpering and hissing and I think he’s about ready to come just from Benny’s fingers inside him.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe ties up and spanks Cas, presenting him for Dean when he gets home. Gabe jerks off in the car for his mates. Gabe gets a pic of his mates in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Dean/Castiel/Gabriel, spanking, bondage, masturbation, public nudity, handjob.

  
[source](http://reluctantyoungmen.com)

**Gabe:** Cas has been teasing me all day, so I hauled him over my lap and spanked him. I didn’t spank him all that hard. Just enough to get that nice blush on his cheeks. And his ass is pink too :D

When I got done, I decided Cas would make a nice present for Dean, so I cuffed him and told him to wait in the living room until Dean walked through the front door. Dean just called a few minutes ago to say he was on his way home. I’m waiting by the stairs to see what Dean decides to do with his present.

  
[source](http://www.justusboys.com)

**Gabe:** Stupid conferences. They say the same thing every time I go. It’s boring and I can’t wait to get home. Today they were talking about mating and heats and they showed us some pics that got me thinking about my guys. I got so turned on that I couldn’t wait, so when they let us out at lunch time, I jerked myself off in the car and sent this to Dean and Cas. They promise to be waiting for me when I get home.

  
[source](http://www.justusboys.com)

**Gabe:** I’ve been at a conference all day. It was boring and I couldn’t wait to get home. I walked into the bathroom and my guys are kissing in the shower. I didn’t tell them I’m home yet. I just wanna watch them. Dean will probably notice first if he opens his eyes and looks up, but right now they’re just lost in each other. 


	7. Shaving and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe catches Cas shaving, Sam fucks Gabriel in the office while Nick and Dean watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Shaving, voyeur!Gabe, tickling, Sam/Gabriel, anal sex, manhandling, comeplay, voyeur!Nick, voyeur!Dean, Dean/Nick mutual masturbation.

  
[source](http://demotywatory.pl/user/yarecki74)

**Gabe:** Cas doesn’t usually shave, instead he trims, but Dean and I were talking about it the other day, about how it makes your cock look bigger and how smooth it can feel – a different sensation. We don’t mind the hair at all. We just were talking about it.

But this is what I walked in on this morning. Dean doesn’t know yet, and actually Cas doesn’t realize I took a picture of him doing it, and I can’t wait to see the blush on Cas’ cheeks when I show this pic to Dean in front of him.

  
[hand source](http://www.badlit.com/?p=725) and my own screencap from the show [Supernatural](http://www.cwtv.com/shows/supernatural/)

**Dean:** I stole Gabe’s phone because he’s always taking pictures of all of us, but I want pics of him too. Just after I got this pic, Gabe tackled me. The phone landed on the couch in the office while Gabe tickled me, but Sam heard the commotion, so he came running in and saved the day. He got Gabe off me and I grabbed the phone just in time to watch while Sam had some fun with Gabe. Wait until you see the pic I got.

  
[source](http://www.justusboys.com/)

Gabe laughed while Sam pulled his clothes off, one piece at a time as they rolled around on the floor. Gabe isn’t as strong as Sam, so Sam was able to manhandle him over the desk while Gabe made jokes about how Sam was going to ruin the furniture. Sam pulled the lube out of the drawer, slicked his cock, and pushed into Gabe without even prepping him.

It didn’t hurt. I’d just fucked Gabe that morning, and Sam knew it. Gabe was still laughing, so Sam shoved him against the wall, lifting Gabe’s left leg up high so he could really fuck him hard.

Nick came in to watch, so we sat on the couch and stroked each other while Gabe’s laughter turned to moans and finally begging. Sam came inside him just seconds after Gabe came all over the wall. Both of them collapsed onto the chair behind the desk, Sam still inside Gabe, and they watched as Nick and I got off, then licked each other clean.


	8. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny loses a bet to Sarah, Nick fucks Charlie's ass, Gabe gets a blowjob, and Gabriel fingers himself for his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Tags for This Chapter:** Sarah/Benny bondage  & spanking voyeur!Gabe, Nick/Charlie anal sex voyeur!Gabe, Castiel/Gabriel blowjob, Gabriel self-anal fingering with voyeur!Dean and voyeur!Castiel.

  
[source](http://www.justusboys.com/)

**Gabriel:** I walked into the house last night and this beautiful sight was what greeted me. After I drooled for a moment, Sarah walked into the room and gave Benny another smack on the ass, then told him to tell me what had happened.

“I challenged her,” he said through clenched teeth, squirming and trying to keep his legs still. “I didn’t think she could tie me down good enough to keep me there while she turned my ass red.”

Benny lost the bet. Guess what his big toes are tied to :D

  
[source](http://it.sex.com/elzilcho/)

**Gabriel:** Charlie’s been walking around all day in that cute little dress, barefoot and so flirty that most of us have been adjusting ourselves. Nick was the first to break.

“You wanna fuck me?” Charlie asked, grinning at Nick.

“Uh-huh,” Nick said, then pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

Charlie pulled away, then leaned over the back of the couch, going up on her tip toes. Nick groaned as he pulled her dress up and hooked a finger in the panties, yanking them down just a bit.

“I’m already lubed up,” Charlie said over her shoulder, grinning at Nick.

  
[source](http://cbt-bb-addict.tumblr.com/)

**Gabriel:** Cas was sleeping in, so I went into our room to wake him up. He was all warm and sleepy-eyed. Adorable. Before I got a chance to do anything to him, he yanked my sleep pants down and sucked my dick into his mouth.

My knees almost went out from under me, but he just grabbed my ass and held on, eyes still half open as he was hanging off the side of the bed.

  
original source gone, [reblogged source here](http://cbt-bb-addict.tumblr.com/)

**Dean:** Gabe’s not looking, so I grabbed his phone while he’s kneeling on the bed in front of me and Cas, opening himself up. He’s so fucking hot. Look at that ass. We love watching him. He always puts on a show for us when we ask. And sometimes even when we don’t ask. Spreads himself open, looks over his shoulder and winks at us, makes breathy little noises that drive us crazy.

See that spot just above his left ass cheek? That spot’s gonna be mine someday. A permanent mark that’ll leave no doubt he’s mine.

Cas hasn’t told me where he’s gonna put his mark yet.


End file.
